<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жития эсператистских святых by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885382">Жития эсператистских святых</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021'>WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Gen, Religion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021, Жития, Фандомная статья с иллюстрациями</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Святой Олаф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Святой Олаф, или Олаф Утешитель, родился в небольшом городке на севере Дриксен. Его родители были простыми благочестивыми людьми и сына растили в смирении и вере. Олаф с детства помогал своему отцу в кузне, и надеялся тот, что и сын станет кузнецом. Но в ночь на шестнадцатилетие юноше был сон, в котором Создатель призывал его к Себе.</p><p>Олаф, давно размышлявший о монашеском пути, проснулся задолго до рассвета и до солнца молился, благодаря Создателя за наставление и благословение. Утром юноша рассказал о видении отцу. Отец с легкой печалью благословил его, и вскоре Олаф ушел из дома в монастырь, избрав для себя орден Славы.</p><p>Из послушника юноша стал монахом, а после и священником, и совсем тесны ему сделались монастырские стены. Снилось ему порой, как росток пробивается через суровые камни, и чувствовал Олаф, что так же и путь его пойдет дальше, вырвавшись из монастыря.</p><p>И вот однажды, с благословения настоятеля, он отправился проповедовать на юг Дриксен, а после и за ее пределы. Лишь в немногих из маленьких деревень, где он останавливался, люди еще помнили истинные заветы Создателя, и встречали его часто недоверием. Но Олаф не унывал. Он мог постоять за себя и был готов помочь любому, кто попросит его помощи. Часто и гнали его, и били, но никогда он не уходил прежде, чем люди смогут услышать и принять слово Создателя, и потому во многих деревнях задерживался на месяцы, а в иных — и на годы.</p><p>Оттого долог был его путь, и в Хексберг, небольшой приморский городок, он пришел уже не юношей, но зрелым мужчиной.</p><p>Олаф чувствовал, что здесь должна закончиться его дорога. Чувствовал давно, но понял только когда пришел, ибо увидел, что несчастные люди из прежде праведных эсператистов стали язычниками. Поклонялись они даже не абвениям, но духам, жившим на горе близ города. Часто уходили туда юноши и редко возвращались, и не приносило это ни спокойных дней, ни добрых вестей.</p><p>В Хексберге Олафа встретили недоверчиво и враждебно, но иного он давно уже не видел. Он поселился почти у моря, на гору не ходил и вовсе о ней не заговаривал, хоть и болело у него сердце каждый раз, когда очередной несчастный пропадал, доставшись то ли духам, то ли морю. </p><p>Со временем к Олафу привыкли. Он, как детстве отцу, помогал в кузне и с людьми стал дружен — никому не отказывал в помощи ни словом, ни делом. Все чаще приходили к нему спросить о его вере и его боге. Дом Олафа все больше походил на маленькую приморскую церковь, и сердце его от этого радовалось.</p><p>В одну из ветреных ночей, в которые отчего-то чаще прочего ходили люди на гору, к нему принесли юношу. Он был слаб, как вымокший котенок, и ноги его были разбиты о камни. Олаф чувствовал, что духи измучили его, и видел, что долго ему не прожить, но отступить без боя не мог. С ночи до рассвета молился он, прося спасения для заблудшего, а к полудню юноша встал с постели. Раны на его ногах затянулись, и сам он окреп.</p><p>С тех пор об Олафе пошла слава как о целителе и чудотворце. Все чаще к нему шли больные и несчастные, и всех он исцелял — кого молитвой, кого просто заботой и добрым словом. И благодаря его чудесам все больше людей обращались к Создателю. </p><p>Немного лет спустя Олаф заложил в Хексберге настоящую каменную церковь, и радостно ему было глядеть, как она вырастает все выше. Когда же церковь была закончена, Олаф был уже стар; но оставался все так же бодр и тверд в словах и делах своих.</p><p>Но не для мирной жизни призвал Создатель Олафа в Хексберг. </p><p>За спокойными годами всегда приходят испытания. Счастье Хексберга длилось долго, но пришла и в него беда — на город напали морские разбойники. Их предводитель, южанин-полукровка, был жесток и безумен, но по-своему благороден — его люди не нападали на безоружных и слабых, хоть и без жалости убивали любого, кто вставал на их пути, а выживших брали в плен и продавали на невольничьих рынках.</p><p>Олаф укрыл в церкви женщин, детей и стариков, и взмолился Создателю, и в молитве своей просил Создателя защитить город и паству его.</p><p>Когда же вышел он за порог на звуки боя, немногое оставалось от славного города; но не было от того в сердце Олафа отчаяния, ибо раскрыл ему Создатель, что это испытание для многих, и для многих же — путь к спасению. Разбойники обступили его, но Олаф не двинулся. «Вам не преступить порог этой церкви», — сказал он, и лишь немногие посмели шагнуть ближе. Но и тех остановил их атаман, говоря: «Мы видели силу твоего бога. Твои люди не гибнут, и страшные раны их исцеляются. Но наши боги и наши мечи сильнее!»</p><p>Олафа и прочих мужчин, кто мог идти после битвы, согнали на корабль. Олаф не противился и успокаивал своих спутников, зная, что это часть замысла Его. Разбойники, торжествуя, заперли пленников в трюме и направили корабль на юг. Но недолго им было праздновать победу — прежде удачный попутный ветер стал штормовым, небо затянуло тучами, и сделалась на море великая буря.</p><p>И стали испуганными крики разбойников, но в сердцах пленников, напротив, не было страха. Олаф принял у своих братьев исповедь и призвал их к совместной молитве. Молился он не о спасении — но о вразумлении пленителей, ибо было ему видение, как бродит в темноте их атаман с завязанными глазами и не может найти дорогу на яркий свет. И знал Олаф, что душа у него не темная, но заблудшая, и что желает Создатель его спасения.</p><p>И вскоре открылся люк над трюмом, и спустился к ним атаман, назвавшийся Ротгером. «Ты пойдешь со мной», — приказал он Олафу, и тот пошел, не воспротивившись.</p><p>Буря все усиливалась, и волны захлестывали палубу, и люди падали с мачт. Олаф снова начал молиться, но Ротгер одернул его. И он спросил: «Не твой ли Бог делает это с нами?», — и ответил Олаф, что поистине Создатель наслал бурю, однако не из злобы, но ради спасения. И не погибель, но спасение принесет она. И сказал ему тогда Ротгер, чтобы защитил Олаф его людей, как защищает своих. И ответил Олаф, что не он, но Ротгер должен просить за тех, кто пошел за ним.</p><p>И впервые взмолился Ротгер Создателю, ревностно и жарко. И стала утихать буря, и разошлись тучи, и улеглись бурные волны. И заплакал тогда Ротгер, и возблагодарил Создателя. И исторгло море его людей, и встали живыми те из них, кого он видел мертвыми.</p><p>Вернулся корабль в Хексберг, и не было ему в этом препятствий. Ротгер и люди его приняли эсператизм, и дал Ротгер пред лицом Создателя клятву: четыре года не ходить в море во искупление прежних бесчинств. Исполнил он клятву свою, четыре года вовсе не поднимался на палубу, и все эти годы прислуживал в церкви Олафу, посвятив себя Создателю.</p><p>Умер Олаф в глубокой старости и похоронен был во дворе храма своего. Его могила заросла цветами, и если отварить такой цветок и дать отвар болящему, то уйдет сей же час хворь его. Если же молиться святому Олафу, то любой, кто просит у него помощи, даже в самые тяжелые дни обретет и свет, и путь к свету.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Святой Ротгер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Святой Ротгер, или Ротгер-моряк, был рожден на севере, но отец его пришел с юга. Ротгер прожил с матерью четыре года, и как только он смог подняться на корабль, забрал его отец с собой. Мальчик рос в язычестве и бесчестии, но сохранил он благородство и доброту.</p><p>Но не было благочестия в сердце его, и вскоре встал он на темный разбойничий путь. Чужаков Ротгер не щадил, не трогал лишь детей, их матерей и совсем немощных стариков. Однако людей своих он берег и добычу делил по совести. Не был он богат, ибо себе не забирал больше нужного, но был бесстрашен и безжалостен к тем, кто смел преградить ему путь.</p><p>Долго Ротгер творил бесчинства на море, все укрепляясь в своем грехе и вере, что сами абвении помогают ему на неправедном его пути. Много он разорил городов, много увел людей. Но мало ему становилось привычных берегов, и шел он все дальше на север. И увидел он, наконец, богатый и славный город Хексберг.</p><p>Много над морем ходило о Ротгере страшной славы, и все чаще люди от одного имени его приходили в ужас, и не было нужды в разбое. И собирал Ротгер дань вместо битв, и не ждал он иного в Хексберге.</p><p>Но не сдался ему Хексберг, и вышли к нему с ножами и вилами и саблями, и были меж разбойников и убитые, и раненые. И пошел Ротгер к храму, видя, что тот богато украшен, но не смог преступить порога его. И вышел к нему святой Олаф, который был тогда в храме и укрывал в нем людей, и сказал, что не войти в этот храм нечестивцу.</p><p>И взъярился Ротгер, что смогли обойти его, и страшна была ярость его: велел он забрать из города все припасы, а дома сжечь, и сильных мужчин увел с собой, желая продать на невольничьем рынке. Был среди тех мужчин святой Олаф, который был стар, но еще не слаб, и сам взошел на корабль разбойничий.</p><p>И не было больше удачи у Ротгера, ибо прогневал он Создателя жестокостью своей. И сошлись над Хексбергом тучи, и потух огонь под дождевыми потоками. И пошла буря следом за Ротгером и кораблем его, и настигла его в открытом море.</p><p>Стенания и крики ужаса звучали над морем, и люди падали с мачт, столь силен был шторм. И вывел Ротгер святого Олафа на палубу и спросил его: «Твой ли бог это сделал?». И ответил ему Олаф, что волен Создатель как наслать бурю, так и успокоить, и что ведомо ему, что не погибели ради бушует море.</p><p>И услышал Ротгер Олафа, и ослепил его яркий свет, и упал он на колени, отвергнув ложных богов в сердце своем. И увидел Ротгер, как страдают люди его, и встал он подле Олафа и взмолился искренне, прося у Создателя спасения для своих людей. И разошлись тучи над ними, и восстали те, кого видели мертвыми.</p><p>И заплакал Ротгер, и произнес слова благодарные, и вынесло его корабль волнами назад к берегу, где ждали Ротгера те из его людей, кто упал в волны. И вновь пошел Ротгер к храму, и открылись двери перед ним. Слезно и благодарно молился он, не видя ничего, кроме света. И поклялся в тот день, что не выйдет в море прежде, чем искупит свои грехи, и было ему знание, что ждать ему четыре года.</p><p>Четыре года провел Ротгер, не сходя на берег, четыре года прислуживал в церкви при святом Олафе, и наконец было ему явлено, что искупил он прежний грех свой. Ушел он тогда из Хексберга, но не желал больше крови и разбоя, и пустился он в мирное плавание. </p><p>Долго ходил Ротгер по морю, и истощились почти запасы его, когда увидел он судно паломников. Хорошо знал Ротгер, сколь неспокойны эти воды, и как богаты штормами и пиратами, и потому сам провел их к агарисским святыням.</p><p>Утихали ветра по молитве его, и исцелялись люди словом его, и пошла слава о том, что стал Ротгер чудотворцем. Но не было в нем гордыни, ибо искренней была его вера и рядом со святым Олафом не знал он иного.</p><p>В странствиях своих никогда не забывал Ротгер о Хексберге и молился о процветании его и о здравии Олафа, ставшего Ротгеру дороже отца. И был ему после одной из молитв знак, что время ему вернуться в Хексберг. И повернул Ротгер на север.</p><p>Когда вошел Ротгер в дом Олафа, увидел он, что тот умирает. И изгнал Ротгер прочих из дома, и молился с ним, и был с ним до последнего вздоха.</p><p>И после смерти Олафа Ротгер не покинул Хексберг. В память о добром друге остался он в городе и сделался его защитником. До последних дней своих ходил Ротгер в море, и погиб он в битве, защищая Хексберг, ставший для него дороже родины.</p><p>С молитвой к Ротгеру можно выйти невредимым из любого шторма и исцелить любую рану, ибо любого, кто ходит по морю, сохранит святой Ротгер. В Хексберге же Ротгера просят о спасении города во время сражений, а мальчики, нареченные его именем, становятся добрыми моряками и славными воинами.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>